Solder love
by Pyshlove
Summary: The courier has had a brief past but now she sets out on a quest for revenge unknowingly changing her lie for ever as she forges new friendships and romances she will also face new problems and threats
1. Chapter 1 Origins

**Solder love**

This is my first ever fanfic by the way

Anya Williams (The courier) met Craig Boone while in the NCR army all though they were assigned to different platoons the occasionally spent their downtime together. Anya was attracted to Boone although Manny Vargas warned her that Boone was married which broke Anya's heart so she left the NCR before the battle of Hoover dam and decided to become a courier Her First job was to deliver a platinum chip to the new Vegas strip

Anya walked to Vikki and Vance Casino and opened the door slowly searching through the crowd for her employer she walked up to a elderly woman wearing a faded red dress under some work clothes

Excuse me miss? Asked Anya nervously

Yes dearie the lady answered with a smile

Umm I looking for a Mr. Johnson Nash Would you happen to know him she asked still nervous

Oh of course you must be our new courier she smiled ten yelled Johnny! She yelled in dry raspy voice

A old man approached with a farmer looking outfit Well hello there little lady he Mr. Nash answered

I understand you're our new courier he asked curiously

Yes sir she answered with a smile

Well your first delivery is fairly simple Johnson said and a strange delivery he added

What's strange about she asked curiously

Well is just a platinum covered poker chip he held up the platinum chip studying it curiously

Well here you go little lady he said handing her the platinum chip

Now you'll need to head up to Sloan threw a small town called good springs then keep heading up till you hit a town called Freeside then ask someone to show the gate and the chip to a sercutitron and leave the package there and then you will get your pay when you leave

She smiled and nodded yes sir she said excitedly Oh one more thing here he said handing her a Pistol

What's it for she asked Johnson had a serious look on his face be careful little lady there's a couple creatures that don't too kindly to getting shot Now good luck kid he said patting her on the back

She gave him a quick smirk And was off unknowing her life was about to change


	2. Chapter 2 The awakening

Just so you know this chapter is a lot longer than the first one in my opinion

The courier had began her journey across the Mojave She was on her way to Good springs when she noticed a caravan was being attacked she urged herself to go and but she was too scared to do anything and ran towards a sign that read good springs She was walking up to the saloon when she was stopped by a Man in a leather vest and a horned helmet

The man spoke in a cocky voice hey there sweet ass winking at Anya

She scoffed with disgust get away from me you pig she said flipping him off

He grabbed her by the arm Listen to me you little bitch he said in a angry voice you got something I want and I'm not leaving without it

Get away from me you jerk she yelled out screaming for help

Let her go and stop acting like a fink a man yelled from the side the man walked up to Anya Hey doll face how about you give me that little chip there and I might give you a little kiss

Anya looked at the man in the checkered suit with disgust

How about you drop dead she laughed

Well baby doll I asked you nicely he said then looks at the man in the horned helmet and made a clicking sound then the horned helmet man hit Anya in the back of the head with his pistol the man in the checkered suit check the courier's pockets and grabbed the platinum chip and told one of the khans (the horned helmet people) to grab the woman and head up to the hill it was late and dark out as Anya woke up one of the Khan's noticed

Guess who's waking up over here the khan said

Anya looked up at the men who had captured her and tied her up but she stopped herself from saying anything afraid for her life

Time to cash out the man in the checkered suit said crushing a cigarette underneath his boot He approached the courier

Will you get it over with one of the Khans said worryingly looking around

The checkered suit man held out his hand and said Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face but I aint a fink Dig? The man reached into his suit and pulled out the platinum chip you've made your last delivery kid (her first and last Anya thought) sorry you got twisted up in this scene the man said putting the platinum chip back into his suit and pulled out a pistol

Anya froze with fear From where your kneeling it must seem like a 24 carrot run of bad luck but to tell you kid The checkered suit man aimed his gun at Anya the game was rigged from the start He shot the bullet and it went soaring to Anya's skull she fell back

Throw the body in the grave the checkered suit man said

Got it one of the Khans replied

Meanwhile down the hill a sercutitron robot was standing there watching he waited till the men left he rolled up the hill and looked at the freshly made grave and started to slowly pull out piles of sand out of the grave after he was finished Anya's leg was moving a little so he picked her up and carried her off to a house west of where she was shot he approached the house and yelled Doc! I need your help

The lights in the house were turned on and a man opened the door what is it Victor he asked in a tired voice He noticed the body in the robot's arms what happened he asking Rushing the robot to talk

Couple of bad apples shot this little lady she needs your help doc

The doctor hurried victor inside and told him to lay her on the bed near the window he did so

The doctor hurried around looking for any medical supplies he gathered what he could find and rushed to the bed he injected the girl with Med-X to num the pain and use his scalpel and cut the area where she had been shot and used tweezers' to pull all the bits of lead out of Anya's skull and injected her forehead with a stimpack he washed his hands and walked towards victor and said she'll live but she'll be unconscious for god know how long

-1 week later -

Anya woke up and slowly got up but she was put back down into the bed by an old man Slow down now I had to go poking around in your nogen to pull all the bits of lead out I take pride in my needle work so are you ok

Anya didn't respond still trying to move

Well let's start with your name can you tell me your name

Anya she said weakly

Well can't say if what I'd pick out for ya but if that's your name then ten that's your name I'm doc Mitchell Welcome to good springs

Thank you Anya said more clearly this time trying to get up Doc Mitchell grabbed her helping her sit down on the bed

Easy now you've been out cold a couple of days just slow down get your bearings

Now what happened to you he asked curiously

I don't exactly remember said Anya the only thing I can remember is a man in a checkered suit

Well you where shot I can tell you that much scoffed the doctor just wondering but you always looked like this right? He said handing her a mirror Anya moved her face around the mirror checking to see if her face was intact yup still extremely good looking she joked

The doctor laughed he help her up why don't you walk over to that vigor tester machine we'll see right then if you got back all your faculties show down now it aint a race the doctor said concerned

She walked slowly over to the machine the doctor inspected her making sure she was fine looking good so far he said

Anya couldn't help but be creeped out by that remark so what do I do now she asked He said use the machine it'll tell us your physical and mental attributes he said so she answered the machine her score was

Strength -5

Luck - 5

Endurance - 5

Intelligence - 7

Charisma - 8

Perception – 5

Agility - 5

The doctor laughed well glad to see them bullets didn't affect your charm none

Ok the doctor said head on over to that couch and ill asked to a few questions

Obeying the doctor she sat on the couch

Alright I'm going to say something and your gonna say the first thing that comes to mind

Dog the doctor said

Cat Anya replied

House Mitchell said

Shelter she said her eye's inspecting the house

Night Doc said

Dream she said

Torch he said

Inspiration she replied

Enemy he said curiously

Reason she answered looking at him

Mother he said Care taker she replied

Okay now I got a few statements I want you to tell me if there like something you would say

1 I aint given to rely on others for support

Umm I have no opinion say Anya

I'm always fixen to be the center of attention

No Anya said I usually tend to stay stay away from the crowd

I'm slow to embrace new idea's doc said

No Again Anya said I embrace new idea's like there's no tomorrow

I charge into to my problems head on

Anya looked at the doctor and strongly agreed

Then the doctor took out a bunch of pictures and she told them what she thought it looked like after that he asked her So what do you know In a skill set I mean Well People said I have a silver tongue so I guess I'm good at speech I Used to be a combat medic And I'm good at bartering Also the doctor asked What kinda of person are you well Anya thought I hate People who are cruel and mean so I guess I'm good at heart and also I see some weird stuff out there in the wastes

Well that just about does it I see you out he got up and walked to the door and she followed

The doctor gave Anya a couple of cap's a note and A 9 millimeter pistol Here was all you had any you when you were brought in Hope you don't mind but I looked at the note thought It might help you find a next of kin but I was just something about a platinum chip

Thanks for patching me up doc she smiled

Oh don't mention it it's what I'm here for But if you're going back out here take this He handed her a pip boy and a glove I grew up in one of them vaults but don't need it anymore

Bye Anya waved and opened the door heading out into the Mojave wasteland


End file.
